qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DavidVi11aronga/Fall 2017 Qubo Schedule is here!
Fall is coming, and so is a new schedule. It's not pretty. Here it is! Weekdays: *6AM - This is Daniel Cook. (replacing ToddWorld) *7AM - Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (replacing Doki) *8AM - Raggs (replacing Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *9AM - Fishtronaut *10AM - Doki (replacing Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) *11AM - ToddWorld (replacing Doki) *12PM - Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (replacing Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective) *1PM - Chirp (NEW SERIES!) (replacing Nutri Ventures) *2PM - Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (replacing Dive Olly Dive) *3PM - Giver (replacing Scaredy Squirrel) *4PM - Dive Olly Dive! (replacing Giver) *5PM - Nutri Ventures (replacing Animal Science) *6PM - Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective (replacing Animal Atlas) *7PM - Scaredy Squirrel (replacing Safari Tracks) *8PM - Grossology (replacing Pet Alien) *9PM - Animal Atlas (replacing Grossology) *10PM - Safari Tracks (replacing Jakers!) *11PM - Animal Science (replacing Sidekick) *12AM - Zoo Clues (replacing Stickin' Around) *1AM - Funniest Pets and People (replacing Being Ian) *2AM - Stickin' Around (replacing Ned's Newt) *3AM - Sally Bollywood (replacing The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *4AM - Famous 5: On the Case (replacing Babar) *5AM - Timeblazers (replacing Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) Weekends: *6AM - Mickey's Farm (replacing This is Daniel Cook) *7AM - Joe and Jack (2 HOURS) (replacing Raggs and Timothy Goes to School) *9AM - George and Martha (replacing Mickey's Farm) *10AM - Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (replacing Joe and Jack) *11AM - Fishtronaut (replacing Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse) *12PM - Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (replacing Adventures from the Book of Virtues) *1PM - Doki (replacing Zoo Clues) *2PM - Ned's Newt (replacing Grossology) *3PM - The Choo Choo Bob Show (replacing Secret Millionaires Club) *4PM - Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (replacing Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *5PM - Being Ian (replacing Ned's Newt) *6PM - Denver the Last Dinosaur (replacing Nutri Ventures) *7PM - Ned's Newt (replacing Jacob Two Two) *8PM - Sidekick (replacing Gofrette) *9PM - Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (replacing Pippi Longstocking) *10PM - Pet Alien (replacing Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) *11PM - Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (replacing Denver the Last Dinosaur) *12AM - Secret Millionaires Club (replacing Class of the Titans) *1AM - Sidekick (replacing George and Martha) *2AM - Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (replacing Sally Bollywood) *3AM - Class of the Titans (replacing Famous 5: On the Case) *4AM - The Busy World of Richard Scarry (2 HOURS) (replacing Timeblazers and Funniest Pets & People) NINE SHOWS GONE! Yes, you're reading it. NINE SHOWS GONE! Compared to 1 returning show and 1 new show, THIS IS DISCRACEFUL! Here's the list of shows gone. *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Babar *Gofrette *Jacob Two Two *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Pippi Longstocking *Rupert *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *Timothy Goes to School On the bright side however, we get a new show called Chirp, A.K.A. the first new preschool show on the network since Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks. Category:Blog posts